fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama vs. Jago
Description When a fighting game lead with a dark power they constantly fight to control meets another one, there will be action. But who shall survive and who shall die? Interlude Hiro: Fighting games, ah yes. One of the most popular genres in gaming. Beloved for their fantastic looking super moves, memorable soundtracks, rosters of badass characters, and many other reasons, it is easy to see why this genre has lived on to see the modern day. MBStarscream: And with each fighting game that comes out too fast for anyone to stop, there come the Kung Fu masters, brooding antiheroes, and the lighthearted characters who just want a good fight. And today, the ring of Fatal Fiction shall be greeted by two martial artists who keep a dangerous power under wraps as the fists fly. Hiro: Jin Kazama, the Child of Destiny from Tekken. MBStarscream: And Jago, the warrior monk from Killer Instinct. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Jin Kazama Hiro: Jin Kazama was born to Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima in an unknown part of a forest that his mother had picked that location to stay hidden from the Devil, whom was after Jin when his previous host's body was dropped into a volcano. No, not the Devil you probably thought of for a second. MBStarscream: While this location in the forest seemed to be safe from the Devil, a mysterious being known as Ogre was still able to find them. Ogre was a monstrous creature who stole the ki of other fighters to become stronger. He was released by Heihachi Mishima in order to use Jin's DNA to create a new powerful lifeform. Hiro: At the age of 15, Jin and his mother were attacked by Ogre, and Jin was knocked unconscious. When he awoke, his home was destroyed and his mother was nowhere in sight. He left his home in search for his grandfather Heihachi, seeking training from the powerful fighter so he could defeat Ogre and avenge his mother’s supposed death. MBStarscream: During his travel towards Heihachi, Jin was attacked by the Devil and became cursed with the Devil Gene that once belonged to his mother. While it may have aided him in gaining the strength to defeat Ogre, he still seeks to rid himself of this evil curse. While he is able to suppress it, he still wishes to save anyone else on the planet from being cursed like himself. Hiro: Jin is a strong warrior, knowing three styles of martial arts, Kazama Style Karate, Mishima Style Karate, and Traditional Karate. While he unlearned the Mishima Style out of hatred for his bloodline, he returns to using this style when transforming into Devil Jin, whom we'll get to later. MBStarscream: Nice job spoiling it, Hiro. Previously known as Kazama Style Self-Defense, the Kazama Style Karate fighting style was passed on to Jin by his mother. As the name states, this is primarily used by other members of the Kazama family; aside from Jun herself, her niece and Jin’s first cousin Asuka are the only other known practitioners who have participated in a King of Iron Fist tournament. Hiro: Most of this martial art’s fundamentals are shared with different schools of Jujutsu. Developed during the Sengoku period to provide samurai with a way to engage in unarmed combat, Jujutsu is a form of self-defense which requires using an opponent’s force against them. This is usually done through reversals, parries and counter attacks, making them effective even against foes armed with blades or other melee weapons. MBStarscream: When an attacker is caught, the user often retaliates with throws to the ground, submission holds to debilitate limbs or strikes to wear down weak spots like pressure points. Jin’s specific take on it lacks most of the counters and limb locks his mother and cousin have, instead focusing more on various strikes to specific body parts. Hiro: He can still evade attacks with a well-timed parry, and a few of his signature throws like a reverse over-the-shoulder toss are reminiscent of their moves as well. Jin can also pull off a quick combo in which Jin performs a high left punch, a roundhouse kick, a midsection blow and two kicks to his enemy’s legs. Jin can also add in a sixth starting hit by performing a left axe kick to start the combo, or a Right Roundhouse Punch to end it, as seen in Devil Within. MBStarscream: Jin can also evade attacks and projectiles with Special Step, perform a well-timed block or evasive maneuver which sets him up for a quick counterattack, pull off a crouching, thrust punch with knockdown properties, and has a dashing midsection strike. Hiro: The Mishima Style of Karate was first founded by Jinpachi Mishima several decades before the events of the first Tekken. As of now, the only users of this martial art have all hailed from within the clan itself; these include his son Heihachi and his wife Kazumi, their son Kazuya, the adopted Lee Chaolan and eventually, Jin himself, who was taught by Heihachi after Jun’s disappearance. MBStarscream: Despite being fictional, the Mishima style is reflective of different sub-branches of Karate itself, with each current user providing their own take on it while sharing the fundamentals as seen below. In Jin’s first appearance, his version contained moves shared with Kazuya and Jun, which he combined together to create a variant seemingly based on Shito-Ryu Karate. Hiro: Shito-Ryu is defined as a combination style, meant to bring together the different schools of Karate into one unified discipline. Aside from the powerful open-handed stance attacks of Goju-Ryu used by Heihachi’s variant and the powerful one-hit strikes of Shotokan from Kazuya, it places a heavy emphasis on speed and defensive techniques, like blocking, eight-way movement, evasive maneuvers and counter-attacking, making it a perfect complement to Jin’s Kazama Style. MBStarscream: Following Heicachi's betrayal of him, Jin unlearned the Mishima style out of hatred towards his paternal heritage. While he primarily uses traditional Karate in more recent appearances, he has not been able to fully expel it from his memory, as his Devil Jin form primarily uses it with no restraint. Hiro: Kyokushin is a sub-group descended from the Goju-Ryu and Shotokan branches in 1964. Its name, which means “the ultimate truth”, is tied in with the concept of Bushido in mind; the focus is for the practitioner to improve their character through battle and training. Jin picked up this style after the third King of Iron Fist Tournament by learning it from a dojo instructor in Brisbane. MBStarscream: Kyokushin focuses on three main elements: kihon - the basics, kata - self-training and forms, and kumite - sparring. These all contribute to a well-balanced mode of combat that acts as an intermediary between the aggression and defensive prowess of Jin’s Mishima and Kazama training, respectively. Hiro: Jin can also manipulate his ki to give it a lightning-like appearance, an aura surrounding his body as he dishes out powerful blows. His appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken takes this even further as he’s able to make orbs of lightning appear out of thin air to stun his opponent temporarily. MBStarscream: In some occasions, he can cover his legs with fire to enhance his attack power, and due to the curse that was laid upon him, Jin is now capable of using demonic powers. Even without transforming into Devil Jin, he's capable of shooting laser beams. Hiro: Jin has often been seen regenerating from wounds that would normally kill a human, such as getting shot in the brain. He''' is also capable of producing a force field to protect himself from damage. They are capable of blocking attacks from powerful beings, such as Azazel. '''MBStarscream: The pure Kazama blood from his mother’s side is what helps Jin suppress the influence of the Devil Gene from invading his soul and mind in the first place. When Kazuya tried to steal the Gene from Jin’s soul, it backfired on him and Kazuya got attacked instead. Hiro: And when Jin does tap into the Devil Gene and transforms into Devil Jin, he acquires an extreme boost in power, and many new abilities such as telekinesis, teleportation and flight with large black wings. MBStarscream: His lasers are much more powerful and quick than regular Jin's, and he can steal energy from those that he has defeated. He can even locate targets thanks to their souls! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from Devil Jin. Hiro: Jin possesses a great amount of control over his Devil powers, and while he can keep himself in check while transformed, there is still a chance he can lose himself and go insane as Devil Jin. The Devil Gene is also the main source of his strength beyond the near-insane superhuman stats his Mishima bloodline alone grants him, and managing to suppress it could weaken Jin greatly. That said, the ways to achieve this within the series are rather limited. MBStarscream: He is also weak to holy beings and their attacks, and can be mentally manipulated by mentioning his mother. Oh, and if you're a Robot, he won't be able to find ya. ' Hiro: But if you wish to live a long life, then don't get in Jin Kazama's way. ''Jin sees Xiaoyu looking at his devil mark on his left shoulder, realizing he still has the Devil Gene. Jin: It's fine. (pauses) This curse, the Devil Gene... He begins to get up, then stands alongside Xiaoyu. Jin: I will find a way to break free. I won't give up! Jago Hiro: Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, swiftly became one of the Order's star pupils. '''MBStarscream: During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and chose him to battle the sinister evil of Walmar- I mean Ultratech. At first the power threatened to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon mastered it and became the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubled him. Hiro: Jago returned victorious to his shrine for communion with the Tiger spirit. By defeating the evil that existed at Ultratech, Jago was brought one step closer towards total enlightenment. Granted new powers for his loyal service, Jago strived for self improvement. MBStarscream: After destroying Fulgore, a furious Jago was betrayed by his one time master the tiger spirit. The disguised demon lord used him to escape from the void, and now Jago swore vengeance. Jago's upbringing at the hands of the warrior Monks of the Tiger taught him to cherish the concepts of honour, justice and loyalty, and it is this ingrained nobility of the soul that made the Tiger Spirit's treachery a particularly bitter pill to swallow. Hiro: When his erstwhile mentor was exposed as the Warlord Gargos following the destruction of Eyedol and the 2000-year timeshift, an agonized Jago vowed to destroy the fiend who had manipulated his destiny and betrayed his Order. MBStarscream: And remember kids, when faced with a demon, punch it. It'll all resolve itself. Hiro: Having been raised and trained under the Tiger Monks, Jago is a skilled martial artist, knowing kung fu, tae kwon do, karate, and surprisingly Ninjitsu. He will sometimes resort to plain brutish attacks in conjunction with his sword and fist when in a fight. MBStarscream: He can also manipulate fire by shooting fireballs out of his hand for his Endokuken attack and use telekinesis to grab a car from nowhere and crush his opponent with it. And if you manage to kill him, he can turn into a ghost to keep on handing your ass to ya. Hiro: Unless his opponent can touch intangible opponents or spirits, he doesn't have to worry about them fighting back. And when Jago's Instinct Meter fills all the way, the Tiger Focus is activated. With this power, he can shoot two Endokukens at once and every time an attack hits him, he can heal whatever wound he may receive. MBStarscream: Jago also has good weapons to defend himself with, like a katana and a sword of Tibetan origin known as the Kora Sword, which is suited more for slashing than stabbing, and can be infused with spiritual energy from the Tiger Spirit. Hiro: Even without those weapons, Jago still has plenty of moves on his side, like a roundhouse kick which can reach up to several meters and can sometimes cause Jago to cross the entire stage, or a quick and powerful rising uppercut which can be used three times in a row. MBStarscream: And if his normal moves weren't enough, Jago has powered-up versions of his attacks called Shadow Moves, like three powerful Wind Kicks or lacing his Kora Sword with Tiger Spirit energy and upwardly slashing his foe five times, launching them in to the air. Hiro: And when his enemy's death is near, Jago utilizes several finishers known as No Mercies. He can slash the opponent before stabbing them with Sword Stab, fire a blast of concentrated spiritual energy from his gauntlet, or throw his sword to impale his victim. MBStarscream: And, you know, the car thing. Hiro: Plus, because the Tiger Spirit energy he uses actually comes from Gargos, within Jago is a small measure of Gargos' power. And if he lets his negative emotions run wild, Shadow Jago will come out to play. MBStarscream: When Jago's negative emotions run rampant, he falls under the control of the dark energy within his body. He even loses mental control, instead falling under the control of Omen, Gargos' herald. And if he ever smells blood in the water, he's gonna go for the Ultimate, a lethal combo that Shadow Jago can hit in the literal blink of an eye. Hiro: Because of this, Jago has to keep his emotions in check, and that's not his only problem. He's an all-around style character, but he excels in nothing. MBStarscream: Also, he better use his Instinct Mode wisely, because like all powers in video games from these days, it has a time limit. Hiro: But Jago's strength speaks for itself. He's a force to be reckoned with, Omen or no Omen. Jago: Now... redemption. Now I cleanse my soul with your death! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: So, this random dojo is where the King of Iron Fist shall confront the Tiger Warrior. Only one of them has it what it takes to get out of this with their lives. MBStarscream: Obviously, the one who can cause a car to fall on you is gettin' my vote. ---- Some Japanese dojo While the sun shone in the cyan sky, many fighters were honing their skills, one of which being a tall man with black hair that spikes at the back of his head and fringes. He was also notably muscular with low body fat percentage, evidence of many years of hard training..One of his most prominent aspects was the black tattoo-like mark on one of his arms. The fists of Jin Kazama struck the punching bag five more times until he kicked it forward at it hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Jin smiled as he raised a fist into the air, then his ears caught the sound of a door opening. Turning his head, Jin saw another man entering the dojo. This shirtless man had a intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, wore armguards and belt, a new sash, blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and new blue sandals. His outfit was very humble and ramshackle, being composed of curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centerpieces. He also wore a plated metal mask that covered his entire head save for his windswept hair. Pointing a finger straight at Jin like a gun, Jago '''shouted, "You there! Show me your strength!" Accepting Jago's challenge by getting into a fighting stance, Jin replied with "I don't think this fight will disappoint you." Everyone gathered around and prepared to watch the battle unfold as Jin and Jago stared each other down, ready to put up their dukes. '''FIGHT! Their fists clashed, causing a shockwave that could be felt throughout the dojo. Jin dashed for Jago and tried delivering some blows, which Jago blocked. Jin managed to get Jago on the ground with a shin kick and a backwards throw. He then electrocuted his fist before leaping up in the air as Jago got up. Jin tried pounding Jago's face on the ground, but the warrior monk evaded the blow with a quick roll before kicking Jin back. Jago tried to punch Jin, but Jin countered the blows and pummeled Jago until the monk caught one of Jin's punches and started laying his own beat down on the Child of Destiny. Jin finally caught a punch from Jago and threw him into the air, leaping up to meet him and kicking him in the chest. Jago crashed to the ground, then sprung to his feet, ran forward, and started throwing some punches that Jin blocked. When Jin tried countering, Jago grabbed his arm and elbowed him forward. Both started trading blows until Jago pushed Jin back with his foot. The monk then unleashed a five hit combo with three punches and two kicks on Jin. After countering a kick from Jin, Jago spun Jin around, hurled him into the air, and thrust his palm forward as an orange fireball erupted forth. Jin was sent flying and landed rather unceremoniously on the floor. While Jin was down, Jago drew his Kora sword as his eyes narrowed. Getting to his feet, Jin saw Jago running in his direction with his sword ready to slice his upper body clean off, and leaped into the air as Jago ran under him and only hit air with his sword. Before Jago could turn around for another attack, Jin sent him falling to the ground with a swiping kick. Jin tried to smash his fist down on Jago, only for the warrior to roll out of the way as Jin punched a hole in the floor instead of his opponent's face. As Jago swung his sword, Jin ducked under the blade and dodged multiple slashes from the sword until he caught a downward swing, gripping the sword tightly as Jago tried to pull back. Jin then forced the sword out of Jago's hands, tossed it aside and went on a punching frenzy, but each punch is blocked by Jago's fast moving hand, and after the final punch was blocked, Jago fired a close-range Endokuken that struck Jin in the chest. The warrior then unleashed a flurry of punches that struck Jin in the chest over and over until Jin countered with a Devil Beam that sent Jago staggering back. Jin then somersaulted back and launched into the air with an electrically charged punch. Jago rolled to the left to narrowly avoid the powerful blow and Jin ran in for a sweep, which Jago stepped over before blocking a punch. Jin then kicked Jago in the side three times and sent him into the air with an uppercut. As Jago fell, Jin grabbed his older foe's foot and spun him around before lifting him up and slamming ''him back-first onto the ground. He looked down at the monk for a second before grabbing his head with both hands and lifting him up. He squeezed tightly,intent on crushing his skull into a pulp with his bare hands. Suddenly, Jago began to spasm violently, a faint red aura surrounding his entire body. Initially confused, Jin then gasped for air as both of Jago's feet slammed into his gut, sending him flying back. As Jin got up, he saw Jago looking quite different from before. His skin was now a pale blue, he had pupil-less eyes, had chains in place of rope wrapped around his torso, and various articles of clothing were tattered. His facemask was stylized after a skeletal jaw, and his knee guards more closely resembled skulls than they did tigers. Where Jago once was, there was only Shadow Jago now. Jin stared at the possessed warrior standing before him. He could feel the new levels of strength that Jago had acquired through his transformation. This just got a little more interesting. "What is this power you have? Show me what it is capable of." Jin questioned. Jago's only response was a deep, guttural growl as he glared a hateful hole right through his younger opponent. A toothy smile spreading his face, the first thing Jin did was charge confidently towards Jago, preparing to throw a punch. All he got was a hand tightly wrapped around his throat that lifted him into the air, and another fist that punched him in the face three times. He then delivered another punch to the side of Jin's skull before releasing him and sending him flying into the air with an uppercut. Before Jin could even land, Jago sent him flying again with another uppercut. He then grabbed Jin's leg, spun him around and threw him high into the air. Jin landed on the ground hard. He started breathing heavily as Jago walked over to the downed martial artist. He then kicked him, making him roll onto his front before "helping" him to his feet by pulling his hair and punching the back of his neck. Bellowing with fury, Jago went all-out on Jin, pummeling his opponent with a barrage of attacks from all angles. Drawing out a scarlet katana, Jago fired red laser bolts from the blade as Jin evaded the projectiles. After a while of this, Jago thrust the katana forward, hoping to run it through his opponent and slay him on the spot. But instead, Jin leaped over Jago and planted his fist into the consumed warrior's lower back. Jago swung the katana as he spun around, but Jin casually grabbed the blade while focusing all eye contact on his foe, a cocky grin on his face. Suddenly, Jago was knocked back and Jin now looked different. His eyes were glowing light gold, he had bird-like wings, horns and bone-like horns protruding from his forearms. He now wore black pants, with his right leg having a flame graphic on it, covering up to his mid-thigh section. He wore gauntlets coloured the same as the flame on his pants and shoes coloured the same the respective leg. Devil Jin spread his wings and shouted as a red aura emerged from his third eye. The shockwave unleashed from this form was enough for Jago to brace himself. Immediately going on the offensive, Jin started rapidly attacking Jago before shooting laser beams from his eyes. Jin slashed Jago’s chest and kicked him into the air, before kicking him again in the chest, but this time flipping backwards, causing Jago to fly backwards. The two dark warriors tanked each other's blows, but Jin began to flinch as Jago began to overshadow him. Gaining the upper hand, Jago launched Jin into the air with a vicious strike. Jago was then caught off guard by a Devil Beam from Jin's third eye. Jin followed this up by flying towards the Tiger Warrior and assaulting him with a barrage of punches. They began punching and kicking each other repeatedly until Jago was able to punch Jin in the chest, stomach and face. After dodging another punch from Jago, Jin punched Jago in the chest, then fired another Devil Beam. Jago punched Jin in the gut with both fists, then punched him in the chest twice. Ducking under another punch from Jin, Jago punched the Child of Destiny in the gut and gave him a hard uppercut to the chin. Jin's eyes then went wide as something sharp went through his stomach and out his back. Looking down in horror, Jin saw Jago's katana plunging into his gut, the monk still glaring murderously at the Kazama. Coughing on blood, Jin got onto his knees while clutching the katana's blade and trying to pull it out. Jago threw his fist back as far as it could go, and sent it flying towards Jin's face with all the strength he could muster. Blood and brain matter flew everywhere as Jin's head exploded like a watermelon. His headless body collapsed lifelessly as Jago looked at his fresh kill, having won the battle at the cost of another warrior's life. '''FATALITY!' Results MBStarscream: Yay, I got it right! Hiro: Jin had plenty going for him against Jago, outclassing his opponent in elemental attacks and being smarter in an academic sense. Both of their uncontrollable powers were extraordinary on the battlefield, but only one shone brighter between the Devil Gene and the Tiger Spirit. MBStarscream: And spoiler, it was the former. To begin with, Jago was a lot faster by scaling to Tusk's No Mercy, and was years older than Jin, giving him a lot more experience in battle. Hiro: Jago also had the better durability of the two, which would allow him to power through Jin's Devil Beams throughout the fight and put Jin at a disadvantage. And whereas Jin fights with just his fists, Jago comes equipped with multiple swords, giving him an arsenal advantage that didn't go Jin any favors. MBStarscream: Jago's Endokukens also had more versatility to them than Jin's Devil Beams had, and his much higher speed and teleportation abilities as Shadow Jago made him too quick a foe for Jin to make good use of his energy absorption ability even if he could get his hands on him, and allowed Jago to pull off effective surprise attacks. Hiro: Shadow Jago and Devil Jin didn't change much for the fight's outcome either - if anything, it just tipped the scales further in Jago's favor by unleashing his full potential. All in all, Jin proved to a challenging foe for Jago, but he was no match for the Tiger Warrior's experience, speed, durability, teleportation and versatility. MBStarscream: Looks like Jin was Gar-grossly outmatched! Hiro: Jago wins. Advantages Jago (Winner) * More experience in combat * Faster by a wide margin * Greater durability * Teleportation as Shadow Jago allowed for surprise attacks * Arsenal advantage via swords Polls Who would you be rooting for? Jin Kazama Jago Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Arcade Coin-Ops Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fighting Games Theme Category:East Meets West Theme Category:Duel of the Video Games Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions